A Lesson from Wrath
by WriterGirl01
Summary: This is the sequel to The Rare Day at Father's when Pride, Wrath and Mrs. Bradley come home after what had happened. In this story Wrath takes on Pride for what he said at the lair. "Try old man I can take you." To show Pride that he is not so old. I hope I can make this as funny as I can. A/N


A Lesson from Wrath

By: WriterGirl01

_This is the sequel to The Rare Day at Father's when Pride, Wrath and Mrs. Bradley come home after what had happened. In this story Wrath takes on Pride for what he said at the lair. "Try old man I can take you." To show Pride that he is not so old. I hope I can make this as funny as I can. A/N_

…

This was not a great day for Pride. It was enough being embarrassed by Wrath in front of Envy and Greed. Then Wrath's wife was giving kisses for him being "lost" and so worried about him. Pride did feel bad for making her worry but all he wanted to do was see Father. Now he was going to get his ass kick by Wrath. _**Maybe I can find some way of getting out of the fight with Wrath. Now think! How am I going to get out of this? **_Pride said thinking to himself. Pride moved his eyes from the window of the car and saw that Wrath was looking at him with anger in his eyes. Pride began to shake in his container. He was truly in big trouble with him. All he wanted to be now was in his old flask. But that was not going to happen since it was broken so long ago.

"Now Selim I will talk to you about running away from school. Oh I will teach you and thinking that you can take me." Wrath said turning away from Pride who was still shaking with fear. Mrs. Violet Bradley looked at Pride and knew that her husband was planning to do something to Selim.

"Now King dear go easy on Selim. I think he has learned his lesson love. Lets just have a nice family night ok my dear." Mrs. Bradley said looking at Wrath with love in her eyes. Wrath felt bad for her, he truly did love her with all his heart. He also knew that she loved Pride too as a son. But he needed his elder brother to know of the foolish mistake he made by leaving school and going to see Father. And he wanted his brother to know should never cross him again.

"No Violet our son Selim needs to learn that he cannot just do what he wants. Also he thinks he can take me on in a fight. So love I want prove him that he cannot." Wrath said turning to look at Pride. He gave Pride an evil smile that will make anyone wish he was dead. Pride began to sweat from Wrath smiling at him. Not even his mother could save him Wrath's own anger. There was no way he can get out of this. He would have to fight his younger brother.

Finally the Bradley family came to the mansion. They opened the car door and came out of the car. Before Pride could even move Wrath took ahold of his right hand and began to move into the mansion. Pride looked back at Mrs. Bradley begging to save him. "Mama please tell daddy that I am sorry. I was just mad at him for yelling at me." Pride said with tears coming down his face. He was really crying for her to save him. This was not an act he truly wanted his mother.

Mrs. Bradley began to cry for her son. She did not want him to get hurt. "Please dear do not hurt him King. I think the punishment that we talked about was good enough. Please dear do not hurt our son." Mrs. Bradley said running to Selim to get her husband to let go this time. Wrath turned on her with the most serious face that she had ever seen. She stopped dead in her tracks right in front of Selim who turned to look at his brother's face and began to shake again. He did not want her to get into the fight with Wrath. This was not a good of what he did. He hated seeing them get into a fight because of him. He had to think of something that would stop Wrath from doing something stupid.

"Daddy do not fight with mama. I am sorry I will take your punishment that you have. Mama please this is the only way for me to learn my lesson. Come lets get this over with." Pride said to both of the adults. Wrath smiled at him and looked at his wife. Mrs. Bradley moved away from her husband almost falling. Wrath took ahold of her and pulled her closer to his body.

"Are you all right darling? I am sorry for being angry at you I just want to teach our son a lesson. To night I will make it up to you my love. I promise you that, and do not worry Selim's going to be ok. Now I must teach him a lesson my dear." Wrath said putting his lips on her lips. Mrs. Bradley love him so much and kissed back. Pride turned back to see what was taking his brother so long and face turned so pale. _**I think I am going to be sick. This is punishment enough Wrath to watch you and mother kissing like that. I really think I am going to be sick. **_Pride said getting sick from watching them like that. But when Wrath looked at Pride and saw that his elder brother looked the way he did he smiled an evil smile at him. "Come dear let us get inside. Poor Selim looks like he is going to be sick." Wrath said to Mrs. Bradley. She looked at her son and ran all the way to him.

"Oh Selim you look so sick. Are you ok my love?" Mrs. Bradley said pulling Pride into her arms and giving him a kiss on his forehead. Pride wanted to push her away from him, but he knew that he could not do that. It would have been hard to explain to her why he pushed her away. He was already in hot water with Wrath he did not want to make it worse for him.

"Mother nothing is wrong with me. I guess I just embarrassed with you and daddy kissing each other." Pride said looking up at Mrs. Bradley with innocent eyes. Hoping she would just let it go with that. Mrs. Bradley laughs a little and stood up going to Wrath and playfully slapping him in the arm.

"Oh door we have to be careful around Selim. He is too young to understand what we were doing. I am going to our bedroom dear. Do not be too long with what you want to teach Selim the lesson that you want to teach him. I want to play chess with you King. So hurry so we can play." Mrs. Bradley said to Wrath who was smiling at her with a longing in his eyes.

As she walked away form the boys they both looked at each other without saying a word to each other. As soon as the door closed Pride changed his voice back into its true nature to talk to his youngest brother. _**"Wrath. Lets get this over with. If you want to fight then lets go." **_Pride said getting ready for his brother to attack him. But all Wrath did was go up to Pride and rubbed his hand onto Pride's head. Pride gave him a dirty look and did not understand what his brother was doing.

"Pride I will not fight you. You will learn your lesson soon. Now go to bed." Wrath said pushing Pride into the mansion. Pride did not know what his brother was getting at, but he was happy that he got out of fighting Wrath.

_**"Fine Wrath goodnight. Tell mother that I said goodnight." **_Pride said going to his own room. Wrath waited to his brother got into his room. As soon as the door closed to his elder brother's room he smiled an evil.

"Now brother it is time to teach you a lesson." Wrath said going to his room. As he got into his room he smiled at Mrs. Bradley who was waiting for him on their bed.

In Pride's room he was out of his clothes putting on his pajamas and got under the covers if his bed. He was about to nod off he sleep when he heard something from Wrath's room. _**"What is going on in there?"**_ Pride asked opening his eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

Pride listened for what they were saying. "Oh dear! Yes right there! Oh! I love you so much!" Mrs. Bradley said to Wrath. Pride went pale just as he understood what his mother was saying. _**Damn that asshole! That is why he let me off the hook. This more horrible then fighting Wrath! I really am going to be sick. **_Pride said as he held his right hand over his mouth.

Pride heard Wrath start to talk to Mrs. Bradley. "Now dear be as loud as you want. Selim is sound asleep and will not hear a thing." Wrath smiled at her. Pride knew that he was not going to stop at all. This was going to be a long night of torment for him. Wrath was right what he said to Pride. He was going to learn a lesson from him no matter what. _**I guess Wrath is not as useless as I thought. **_Pride said to himself. With that he put the pillow over his head trying to block out the sound of the two adults.


End file.
